Drink
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Namjoon. Hoseok. Tadinya Namjoon ingin beli kopi, tetapi seseorang datang dan memberinya sedikit kejutan. Oneshot. RnR please. Thank you!


**Namjoon | Hoseok | Oneshot | I don't take any profit with this chara '-')/**

.

 _Do not plagiarize!_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang memakai _sneaker_ nya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia sampai terperanjat dan ketika menoleh ia menemukan cengiran khas dengan bentuk mulut persegi itu menyambutnya.

"Taehyung- _ah_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Namjoon menghela napas sembari mengusap dadanya pelan. Ia melanjutkan untuk menyimpulkan sebelah sepatunya kemudian berdiri dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar sebuah apartemen yang dijadikan asrama bersama teman-teman satu grupnya.

"Mau kemana, _Hyung_?" yang disebut Taehyung itu bertanya ingin tahu, lengannya sedang sibuk menggenggam camilan entah apa Namjoon tak bisa memastikannya namun yang pasti meninggalkan remah-remah di lantai. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin beli kopi. Mungkin nanti akan jalan-jalan sebentar." Namjoon segera melambaikan tangannya dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Namjoon _ie-hyung_!" Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil kembali dan membuat Namjoon menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Namjoon tak sabaran.

Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya kembali sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya. "Boleh titip? Aku mau es krim vanila."  
Namjoon sedikit berdecak kecil namun tersenyum pada salah satu 'adik' kesayangannya itu, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_."

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sampai pintunya kembali tertutup dan Namjoon sudah menghilang dari sana. Ia baru saja ingin berbalik masuk ke ruangan santai namun ia kembali menoleh begitu seseorang membuka pintu depan dengan cepat dan berbicara padanya.

"Tae, Namjoon mana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual hijau dan celana pendek itu terlihat menenteng sebuah kantung kertas yang di ujungnya menyembul sebuah mulut botol minuman.

Taehyung yang merasa terpanggil hanya menatap rekannya itu dengan bingung. Ia adalah Jung Hoseok yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana dan ketika pulang tiba-tiba ia menanyakan dimana Namjoon.

"Eoh? Barusan keluar memangnya kau tak melihatnya, _hyung_?" bocah itu malah balik bertanya dan membuat Hoseok mendengus karenanya.

"Aish, kalau begitu aku juga pergi, Taehyung _ie_!" Hoseok tergesa-gesa menutup pintunya kemudian terdengar suara orang berlari.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia baru saja ingin melangkah namun sebuah teriakan yang kembali memanggil namanya membuat Taehyung terkaget-kaget.

"Kim Taehyung! Kemari kau bocah jorok!" ternyata itu suara salah satu _Hyung_ tertuanya, Min Yoongi yang ternyata tanpa sengaja menginjak lantai dengan remah makanan milik Taehyung dan ia tak suka sesuatu yang lengket mengotori kakinya.

Sepertinya Taehyung akan kabur saja jika Yoongi sudah memanggilnya dengan lengkap seperti itu.

.

.

Namjoon memilih berjalan kaki sampai ke kedai kopi terdekat. Hari sudah gelap dan semakin melarut meski keadaan kota masih saja tetap cukup ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namjoon memakai kacamata bulat berwarna dan sebuah beanie menutupi seluruh rambutnya untuk membuat penampilannya agak jauh berbeda. Ia tak ingin dirinya ketahuan oleh fans dan berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejarannya nanti.

Saat Namjoon ingin mendorong pintu kaca kedai kopi yang akan disinggahinya itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menahannya dan membuatnya menoleh ingin tahu siap gerangan yang sedang menahannya kini.

Saat menoleh, Namjoon dibuat terpaku. Sebuah senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi kecil yang menggemaskan menyapa penglihatannya dan ia sangat kenal pemilik senyuman itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman seperjuangannya, teman satu garis lahirnya dan teman... yang begitu dekat dengannya. Jung Hoseok satu-satunya orang terdekat diantara rekan satu grupnya.

"...Hoseok- _ah_?" bisik Namjoon pelan, tak ingin orang-orang sekitar menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Hei, aku punya kejutan untukmu!" pemuda yang disapa Hoseok itu menunjukkan kantung kertas yang dibawanya pada Namjoon untuk diperlihatkan apa isinya. Ia lalu menarik lengan Namjoon dan membawanya berjalan mengikuti arahannya. "Ayo kita cari tempat sepi!"

"Apa itu bir?!" Namjoon agak terkejut menatapnya. Namun ia mengikuti kemana Hoseok membawanya. Diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kedua tangan mereka kini saling bertautan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tautan tangan mereka berdua. Ia menghampiri sebuah kursi panjang di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi dan duduk disana. "Duduk disini, Namjoon!"

Namjoon menurutinya, ia memegang kedua lututnya dan bernapas agak terengah. Lelah setelah ikut berjalan bersama sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kita harus berjalan sejauh ini?" keluhnya kemudian.

"Hei, kau itu manja sekali. Sering-seringlah berolahraga! Jalan sebentar saja sudah membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini!" Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon tak mempedulikannya, ia hanya duduk bersandar untuk melepas lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuat botol bir dari kantung yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Ia juga mengeluarkan dua buah gelas kaki yang memang sengaja dibawanya untuk minum bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita minum bir bersama hehehe."

"Huh?" Namjoon menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Hoseok dan menatapnya yang sedang membuka ganjalan mulut botol itu dengan santai. "Ada apa ini tiba-tiba mengajakku minum bir? Tadinya aku ingin _Americano_..."

 _Pluk_

Hoseok berhasil membuka mulut botol bir tersebut kemudian menuangkannya lebih dulu ke gelas yang dipegang oleh Namjoon. Cairan kekuningannya mulai mengisi separuh gelas kaki tersebut dan Hoseok juga menuangkannya pada gelasnya sendiri. "Kau yang selalu ingin kita minum bir bersama. Tetapi kita tak pernah melakukannya dan hanya mewacanakannya saja."

Namjoon menerawang gelasnya. "Tetapi kita akan minum bir sekarang... jadi?"  
"Tentu saja kau harus menikmatinya, aku sudah susah payah ingin mengajakmu dan baru sekarang kau memiliki waktu luang!" Hoseok tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah benar..." Namjoon tersenyum kemudian menatap jalanan yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat dan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sisanya ada juga yang duduk di bangku panjang di setiap trotoar sama seperti yang mereka lakukan. Ah, malam-malam seperti ini adalah malam terbaik menurut Namjoon. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja tidak seperti saat siang hari dimana orang-orang pasti akan dengan mudah mengenalinya. "Maafkan aku ya, aku jadi terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini mempersiapkan album baru kita." 

Hoseok tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan daripadanya itu."Kau yang terbaik, Namjoon. Maka dari itu, mari kita rayakan sedikit atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Namjoon!" Hoseok tersenyum menyemangati.

Bagaikan mentari yang bersinar hangat, Hoseok memanglah sosok yang seperti itu. Ucapannya selalu membuat Namjoon ingin tersenyum dibuatnya. Manis dan hangat. "Terima kasih, Hoseok- _ah_."

Hoseok kemudian menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menunjukkan malam sudah semakin larut. "Sebentar lagi akan berganti hari. Jadi, apa kau mau bersulang untuk pertama kalinya di usia dua puluh empat?" tawar Hoseok, menaikkan gelas birnya dan meminta Namjoon untuk bersulang bersamanya.

Namjoon sedikit terkejut. Hoseok mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan Namjoon sendiri hampir melupakannya. Ia bahkan tak terlalu mempedulikan hari ini hari apa.

"Hoseok, kau memang yang terbaik." Namjoon kemudian menubrukkan gelasnya dengan gelas Hoseok dan menimbulkan suara 'tring' pelan.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh mendengar pujiannya kemudian mereka menenggak minuman tersebut sebagai pembuka pembicaraan panjang malam ini.

Meminum bir ditemani oleh sahabatnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk Namjoon. Ia suka berbicara panjang dengan Hoseok dan membicarakan apapun yang bisa mereka jadikan topik pembicaraan. Mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya yang selalu didengarkan dengan baik oleh Hoseok ataupun membiarkannya bercerita panjang dan membuat Namjoon jadi semakin tahu lebih dalam apa yang ada pada diri lelaki bermarga Jung satu ini.

Malam itu Hoseok membiarkan Namjoon berbicara apa saja sampai hari berganti dan sebuah botol bir menyatukan cerita kedua insan yang saling berbagi pengalaman. Melarutkan waktu senggang mereka di sela kesibukan yang melanda.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Namjoon."

.

.

.

 _ **Owari~**_

.

.

Nb: hehe, selamat ulang tahun, Kim Namjoon~ *love love*

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini :D

 _With Love and Respect,_

 **P** hy **l** ind _a_ n.


End file.
